A Night To Remember
by lost-beliefs
Summary: It's their first date. Lola's finally out of the picture for good HOORAY! and Johnny's aiming to make a good impression. If only these nerves would stop getting the better of him, maybe they could finally start this 'coster ride! JohnnyxPeanut FLUFFY


The air was crisp and the night sky was clear beyond belief. The stars were shining as powerful as any summer could make them, but of course, the artificial light that was glowing from the rides and many stalls of the carnival was obscuring any signs of space from sight. Although the sounds of screaming customers (or victims depending on how you viewed it) and sweet laughter could most probably have been heard over at the trust fund fairy's boxing club, he could still hear his wary heart, blaring against his eardrums. Hands shaking within his leather jacket's pockets, he sighed deeply, a weak attempt to calm his nerves failing again for the third time in the past minute.

As he stood, the faint breeze that a Bullworth evening brought with it brushing against him, his mind raced over and over restlessly at the plans prepared for tonight. He sighed again, running a rough hand through his gelled-back hair before shoving it back into his pocket, just as fast as it had been removed.

The brunette looked about him: hyperactive children (pent up on rotting candy floss no doubt) were running all around, some away from their parents because they wanted one more go on that death trap of a rollercoaster - just to throw up in the car on the trip back home. Others were fighting with each other - presumably over what to spend their hard-earned tickets on. And finally, the one to peek his interest the most, was that one little boy (you know the one you seemed to see at every fair), younger than all the rest, wrapped up in his father's arms; sleeping wishfully with that same, small smile set gently on his mug. Mother to the right of them, arms securely around her beloved husband's waist, head resting upon his shoulder as she gazed lovingly at her beautiful baby boy…

He sighed nostalgically, his nerves settling as he allowed his mind to wander painfully, eyes remaining on the little family as they strolled dreamily out of the carnival, headed for a cosy home that consisted of warm beds, blessed tuck-in's, sweet kisses goodnight and fight-free evenings…He looked away, eyes falling to the floor almost immediately at the very thought…_if only everyone's family could be like that_…It took micro-seconds for the sorrow to begin to edge and mix with the bright blue of his irises…

"Johnny?" an awkward voice from in front seemed to suddenly resound. His head shot up to find a gentle being known as his best friend - only to him.

"Oh, h-hey Larry", Johnny replied quietly, mustering a weak smile. Trust Peanut to provide the brunette with timing as bad as this - not that it was a problem or anything. Well, it could be, but Johnny had come to realise that it was one of the aspects he loved most about Peanut. It was endearing of him. Especially since the timing was nearly always followed by some kind of caring remark that made Johnny feel so…so…so loved…

"A-are you okay boss?" Peanut hesitated as he took a step forward, closing the short distance between them.

"Of course I am!" Johnny grinned as he blinked back unwanted memories. Trust Peanut. And in all honesty, Johnny did - with his life. "And don't called me "Boss" when there ain't no need!" He threw his arm around the shoulders of the smaller boy, pulling him close in greeting. During the awful days of dating Lola (that slut…) this gesture could never be meant as more than one shared between just two _friends_, and although this was a common gesture shared between the pair indeed, maybe - just _maybe_ - it could start to mean something more. Johnny blushed at the idea, luckily for Peanut as the taller boy looked away to hide his embarrassment, unaware of his friend's own reddening face.

"R-right boss -- JOHNNY" Peanut coughed. Johnny laughed, tightening the one-armed embrace he was fighting to pull away. But as long as Peanut didn't mind, then Johnny could find the courage to let his arm lie there - no point in wasting good opportunities, right? A smile was beginning to spread along Peanut's face as he hoped to GOD that his best friend wouldn't remove his strong arm. But he knew he needed to hide his joy… "So, um, w-what are we doin' here?" the raven-haired boy suddenly blurted out, his feet scrapping at the dirty, barren ground that this fair - for some reason - had chosen to be founded on. _Cheap-ass manager… _Johnny looked back at his companion now realising that through this entertaining (for lack of a better word) greeting, he had forgotten the lines he'd scripted just minutes before.

"Well, ah…" he started slowly. _Come on man - think! Think!_ "Just to…to…" _THINK YOU IDIOT!_ His eyes shot to the dirt, somehow hoping that the ground held the answer. His free hand, that still resided in his jacket pocket, began to yet again fumble about with the item within.

"…To hang…?" Johnny glanced over at the answer his friend had given him with unexpected eyes, his innocence causing his pupils to become tender once more. But as he studied Peanut's face, it was now that he could see the pink tints that were devouring his defined cheeks.

"Yeah Larry…to hang…" Johnny simply smiled back. "Come on man", giving his dearest friend another quick squeeze with that "strong" arm of his, the light-hearted chuckle he received in return, giving him the only reason he needed to pull Peanut into the chilled night. Into the night that was thick with the scent of sweaty workers and greasy hotdogs. Into the night that was just _begging_ for the magic of love. Into the night that was their secret date…


End file.
